


The doctor will see you now

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Theyna - Freeform, theyna AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Thalia has a bit of an accident involving a carpet, stairs and a broken ankle. Luckily the hospital is staffed with some pretty cute doctors.The Theyna Doctor AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The doctor will see you now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited to be posting this it's my first Theyna fic in a while - I've missed writing about these guys! I hope you enjoy!

“Nico, throw me the tape will you?” Thalia called as she half-draped herself over the cardboard moving box she had just finished filling. Nico tossed her the grey roll and she ripped a piece off with her teeth, pressing the sticky adhesive along the box to close it before it had the chance to pop open again. She picked up a black marker lying on the floor and scrawled ‘Misc’ along the side of the box.

“Hey Jase?” She questioned. “Remind me again why I’m spending my Thursday night packing boxes instead of doing, I don’t know, anything else?”

The blond boy laughed, smacking her lightly over the head with a throw cushion that had yet to be stuffed into an already overflowing box. “Because I’m your brother and you love me.”

“Ugh right, yeah sure.” Thalia grumbled, but she started compiling more things to pack. “I think we’re almost finished.” She commented, gazing around the nearly-empty apartment for any forgotten items but finding none. “Did I mention how happy I am that you’re moving out of this shithole?”

“Hey! That’s my shithole you’re talking about!” Leo protested in the background and Jason smiled.

“Only about a hundred times.” He replied, tucking a box under his arm.

It was the truth, Thalia had hated that her brother had lived in such a crappy building for so long. The elevator hadn’t been working for the entire four years the boys had lived there, the walls were constantly damp despite having no logical explanation to be so and Thalia was nearly 100% sure she had seen a rat scuttle across the floor in the hallway once. But Jason had argued that he was in college and a big part of the college experience was terrible accommodation so he and Leo, best friends since middle school had been roommates in the same apartment for the entire four years. If nothing else, Thalia had to admire their determination.

“Hey Nico, run down to the van will you?” Piper asked. “Percy just called and he needs help finding a place to park.”

Nico nodded and vanished out the door, picking up an over-stuffed duffel bag and taking it with him.

“I’m gonna miss this place.” Leo sighed wistfully and Piper shot him a crazed look. “I certainly won’t.” She huffed. “Any clothes I left here always ended up with this weird smell and I can’t get it to wash out for the life of me.”

Jason and Leo shared a nostalgic look. “The musty smell from the wardrobe.” They sighed, “It’s going to be strange wearing clothes that don’t smell like it.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Well I think we’re ready to go. Will we start moving down the boxes?”

Leo threw his arm around Jason and looked around the room. “You guys go on ahead; I think we need a moment alone with the apartment.”

Thalia shared a look with Piper and they both rolled their eyes but collected a box each and left the room.

“Ugh we have to go down all those stairs with these heavy things.” Piper groaned shifting the box of books in her arms. Thalia laughed at her.

“Look at it this way;” Thalia placated, “At least this is the last time you’ll have to take these stairs.”

Piper nodded sagely. “You are a wise woman Thalia Grace.” She said solemnly and Thalia giggled, attempting to peer over the top of the big box she was carrying as she came to the last set of steps before her foot caught in the loose carpet that had been a serious risk for over three years and the next thing Thalia knew is that she was falling.

She tumbled down, head over heels over box, the metal caps of the steps beating painfully into her sides until she came to a sudden, halting stop.

“Thalia!” Piper cried and half flew down the stairs to where Thalia lay on the ground. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Thalia groaned as she sat up, her arm curling protectively around her battered ribs.

“Are you sure?” Piper asked concern stark on her face. “I don’t think you should move yet, just stay where you are for a moment.” She said, but Thalia was already attempting to stand up.

“It’s fine Pipes.” She groaned, “I’m grand I just tripped on that fucking loose carpet.”

A flash of fury took over Piper’s features. “I’ve spoken to the landlord about that carpet three times! It’s a health hazard waiting to happen!”

“It’s not exactly waiting to happen anymore.” Thalia joked, finally managing to stand before she gasped and yanked her foot off the floor.

“Thals?” Piper asked, I her eyes flitting to Thalia’s ankle. “What is it?”

“It’s probably nothing.” Thalia waved her off and tried to roll her ankle before crying out.

“Okay that’s it.” Piper said in her ‘no nonsense’ tone that not even Thalia argued against. It was rare that Piper used it, but whenever she whipped it out you found yourself unable to argue. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Thalia grumbled but shut up when Piper shot her with a look.

“Thals? Pipes? What’s going on?” Jason asked as he came down the stairs taking in the sight of the pair on the floor. 

“I think Thalia’s broken her ankle, we need to take her to the hospital, could you help me get her to the van?”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Of course.” He said, immediately tossing down the box in his arms. “Leo will you stay here and watch the stuff?” He called over the shoulder, helping Piper support Thalia, an arm thrown over Jason and Piper’s shoulders.

When they arrived outside, Nico and Percy shot them a look of alarm.

“Could you drive us to the hospital please?” Piper asked before they could say anything.

“Trust you to go to extreme lengths to get out of packing the van.” Nico teased and Thalia laughed. “I think if I was trying to get out of work I would have thrown myself down the stairs before I had to go into that apartment.”

Piper helped her into the van, Percy climbing into the driver’s seat.

“There’s not enough room for us to come with you, will you be alright with Percy for now and we’ll follow later?” Jason asked and Thalia laughed in dismissal.

“Guy’s I’m fine, it’s probably not even broken. I don’t need you to come, you have stuff to do.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll come as soon as we can. See you later Thals. Percy take care of her.” Piper closed the door to the van before Thalia could grumble something about not needing someone to take care of her and Percy revved the engine, driving carefully to the hospital, avoiding as many bumps and potholes as possible to keep Thalia’s ankle stable. They arrived at the hospital within thirty minutes, impressive as rush hour was beginning. The automatic doors to the emergency room slid open as the pair approached, Percy helping Thalia hop inside. They went straight to the counter and filled out the seemingly endless set of forms before taking a seat on some of the identical blue plastic chairs.

“It’s pretty quiet tonight.” Percy said, voicing Thalia’s thoughts as they looked around the waiting room. They would know, when they were in their early teens they were in here nearly every week for something or other. I had gotten to the point where they knew all the nurses schedules.

“Wait what day is it?” Thalia asked, trying to figure it out in her head.

“Uh, Thursday I think.”

Thalia grinned. “We scored the quietest night of the week.”

Percy chuckled and fist-bumped her and they chatted quietly for a little while, mostly about the other people waiting, speculating what could be wrong with them or what they had done to wind up here. Thalia would deny it until the day she died, but she and Percy were the biggest gossips. Whenever they went out together, they spent way more time listening to other people’s conversations than actually talking to each other. Thalia subtly pointed to a couple on the other side of the room, the guy doubled over with his head in his hands while, his girlfriend Thalia would guess, chattered incessantly on the phone.

“What’s the betting he’s here with a migraine she gave him?” She whispered and Percy took a moment to observe before muttering “One hundred per cent, that’s what happened.” They kept it going for a little longer until a nurse in lavender scrubs appeared at the doorway.

“Thalia Grace?” She called and Thalia stood up. 

“I’ll wait here.” Percy said, staying where he was and Thalia smiled at him before hobbling over to the nurse. She followed her down a small corridor and into a little exam room, chattering away to Thalia the whole time.

“So what is the matter with you dear?” She asked kindly as she had Thalia sit on an exam table.

“I’ve hurt my ankle and I think it just needs to be checked out.”

He nurse nodded and wrote something down. “Right or left?”

“Right.”

“Okay and how did the injury occur?”

“I fell down the stairs.” Thalia said, trying not to blush but really, how many falls down the stairs did they see that weren’t little old ladies? She was willing to bet not a lot.

“How did you fall?” The nurse only asked, not looking up from her chart.

“My foot caught in a loose carpet.” 

The nurse tutted, shaking her head. “Alright just a few more questions and then the doctor will be into you.”

Thalia nodded. “That’s alright, I know how this goes.”

The nurse smiled knowingly at her. “I did get the impression you knew the drill.” She cleared her throat. “Did you hit your head when you fell?” 

Thalia paused. “No. I don’t think so anyway. I‘m pretty sure I didn’t”

“Alright, I’m going to have the doctor check it for you, it’s the protocol for these kind of falls.” The nurse took Thalia’s date of birth and a quick history of any previous conditions she might have, until finally they were almost finished.

“Okay, last question. Are you on any medication?”

Thalia shook her head. “Nope.”

The nurse smiled. “Perfect, thank you for being so patient. The doctor will be in to you now in two minutes.”

“Thank you.” Thalia said and laughed in her own head. She could have answered those questions without even needing to be asked them she knew them so well. It had been a while since she had needed to be in here but, well it was like riding a bike.

The door opened and Thalia was expecting some middle-aged balding man to appear but boy was she wrong.

“Hi, Ms Grace, I’m Doctor Ramirez-Arellano, I’ll be checking you out today.”

‘You can check me out any day.’ Thalia nearly said but she stopped herself, instead only staring at the gorgeous woman in front of her. 

The doctor’s hair was braided away from her face and the golden brown plait cascading down the back of her white lab coat, moving as the doctor turned her head. She was young, much younger than Thalia was expecting, possibly only the same age as Thalia herself. She looked at Thalia with big, kind, brown eyes and smiled softly.

“So Ms Grace, you’ve hurt you ankle?” She confirmed. And Thalia nodded.

“Thalia.” She blurted, before she could stop herself. The doctor looked up from the chart. “I’m sorry?” She asked.

“Uh, just Thalia is fine. Ms Grace makes me feel like my mother.”

Dr Ramirez-Arellano nodded in understanding. “Alright Thalia, the question still stands – you hurt your ankle?”

Thalia refused to let her brain linger on the way the doctor pronounced her name. She never waned to hear anyone else say it after listening to the other woman. She shook herself out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I fell and uh, well, here I am.”

The doctor chuckled. “Okay, let’s take a look then shall we?”

Thalia nodded, trying and failing not to wince as she slid off her shoe and rolled off her sock. She was so glad she had painted her toes last night. The red polish gleamed under the florescence as she pulled up the leg of her jeans slightly.

Thalia gasped as Dr Ramirez-Arellano ran her slender fingers over the swollen joint lightly, her hands a little cooler than Thalia’s skin, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

“Oh sorry,” She said, “This might hurt a little, but I’ll be quick I promise.”

“Take your time.” Thalia blurted then blushed as she met the doctors amused eyes. The doctor looked on for a minute more before looking back up at Thalia.

“Okay well, your ankle is definitely broken, but I’m going to have to get an x-ray to find out if you’ll need surgery to fix it, or if I can set it myself.”

Thalia prayed the doctor would set it herself, purely because she didn’t want to have surgery of course. 

“And I’m going to check your head real quick, just in case.” She continued, pulling a little flashlight out of her coat pocket. “Although,” She said teasingly, “It seems like you’re just fine.”

Thalia just nodded. “Alright doc.” She breathed then mentally slapped herself. She needed to get a grip. Thalia didn’t get nervous around girls. No, Thalia was the one who made other girls nervous. Thalia was good-looking and she knew it. She also knew how to flirt and by god had she mastered the art. So why on earth had she turned into such a mess in front of this (extremely cute) doctor? She was just going to blame it on the pain meds she had been given.

The doctor chuckled. “If I can call you Thalia, you can call me Reyna.” She said and her name was like the answer to a question Thalia didn’t even know she had been asking. 

“Okay Reyna.” She said, just to try out the name on her tongue. 

(She loved it).

Reyna came up close to Thalia and flicked the flashlight across her eye quickly. “Pupil responses are good.” She muttered but Thalia wasn’t listening, no her mind was focused on the fact that under the powerful chemical smell of disinfectant, Reyna smelled like chocolate and lavender, an intoxicating scent she never wanted to forget.

“Okay, look here.” Reyna instructed, holding her finger in front of her face. Thalia just continued to gaze into her eyes like the love struck puppy she was becoming.

“My finger Thalia.” Reyna giggled and a blush formed on Thalia’s cheeks. She focused on the slim digit and followed it with her eyes until Reyna was satisfied. 

“Okay you’re pretty much good to go, so I’ll bring you down to x-ray now.”

“Cool.” Thalia agreed. Thalia would probably have agreed to murder someone if Reyna asked. 

“Take a seat.” Reyna said, rolling a wheelchair in front of Thalia.

“I can walk.” Thalia protested and Reyna gave her a look that shut her up completely. Even Piper would be jealous of the power of that gaze.

“It’ll be fun.” Reyna relented. 

Thalia raised her eyebrow. “An x-ray will be fun?” 

Reyna just nodded solemnly. “You seem like you’d be a good model.” And Thalia barked a laugh. 

“Alright.” She said, rolling her eyes, and slid into the wheelchair.”

Reyna grinned wickedly and opened the door before wheeling Thalia out. Thalia looked up at her in confusion as Reyna looked up and down the empty corridor. 

“The coast is clear.” She said and Thalia’s brows furrowed. “Clear? For wha-“ But Reyna had already taken off, breaking into a run as she and Thalia barrelled down the hallway. Thalia threw back her head and laughed. If she didn’t already think Reyna was the woman of her dreams, she did now. Her heart thundered as the walls of the hospital flew past them before they slowed to a stop. Reyna turned around and pushed the door open backwards, pulling Thalia into the room behind her. 

“Alright, hop up on the table.” Reyna said, slightly breathless and Thalia did as she said, even as she marvelled at the flush of the doctor’s cheeks, the few strands of hair that had come loose and framed her face, the way her chest rose and fall with her slightly heavier breathing.

Reyna donned a protective vest and put one over Thalia’s head, Thalia’s breath catching slightly as Reyna secured the straps at her waist. Reyna quickly positioned Thalia’s leg on the table and pulled down a big machine. She adjusted Thalia’s ankle once more before moving out of the way. 

“Stay still.” She instructed before leaving the room, Thalia’s eyes following her. The machine hummed and whirred for a few moments and then Reyna was back in the room again.

“All done.” She said smiling and began helping Thalia out of the vest and back into the wheelchair.

“That’s it?” Thalia asked. “That was fast.”

“I know, pretty cool huh?” Reyna gushed before blushing. “Sorry I’m a medical geek.”

“You’re a doctor.” Thalia drawled. “I’d be worried if you weren’t.”

Reyna smiled at her before disappearing once more to check the scans that should have appeared on the screen by now. Thalia took a moment to tell her heart to chill the fuck out before Reyna appeared again.

“Good news.” She declared. “You don’t need surgery.”

“Oh cool that’s good ‘cause I left Percy in the waiting room and this wasn’t exactly planned so it’s not like he brought anything to entertain him so he must be pretty bored by now.” Thalia but her lip to stop herself rambling. She never rambled, what the hell was going on? 

“Boyfriend?” Reyna asked as she began wheeling Thalia back to the original exam room and Thalia couldn’t tell if she was imagining the slight change in her voice.

Thalia barked a laugh. “Definitely not.” She said firmly. “Percy’s my cousin.” She clarified. “And I play for the other team, so; no boyfriend.” She wasn’t exactly sure why she had included the last part but all she knew was that she wanted to be perfectly clear about her relationship status.

“Maybe a girlfriend then?” Reyna hedged, opening the door. Thalia shook her head.

“Haven’t got one of those either.”

Reyna patted the exam table and Thalia jumped up. Well, not literally because she couldn’t even walk, never mind jump, but either way, she made it up.

“Yeah me neither.” Reyna said casually and Thalia’s heart actually stopped for a minute. Was there a reason Reyna was telling her this? 

“Alright I need to set the bone now before I can put a boot on, so this is going to hurt.”

Thalia nodded. “Yeah I know how it works sadly.” She took a breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Reyna nodded. “Close your eyes.” She said and Thalia didn’t want to, but she did.

“Tell me about yourself.” Reyna said and Thalia knew what she was doing, she needed to distract Thalia, needed her to be relaxed so she could set the bone without damaging anything else.

“Um, I never know what to say to that question. I have a brother Jason and all this is totally his fault, I told him that building was a shit place to live but did he listen to me? No, of course not.”

Reyna chuckled and placed her hands on Thalia’s ankle. Thalia tensed for just a moment before relaxing a bit.

“Keep going.” Reyna encouraged. “Uh, well I wasn’t even gonna come to the hospital but his girlfriend Piper made me, and if you tell anyone I will kill you, but damn that girl can be scary when she wants to be.”

Reyna huffed and suddenly there was a blinding flash of pain in Thalia’s ankle. Thalia cried out and her eyes flew open, but Reyna had already stepped away.

“All done.” She said smiling and went to a supply closet to pull out a big black boot. “Right, you just need to pop this on and then we’re all done.”

Thalia watched, breathless as once more, Reyna’s hands came in contact with her bare skin. The boot felt weird, heavy and foreign, but the support around her throbbing ankle was nice.

“Finished.” Reyna said and handed Thalia a pair of crutches. “I want to see you back here in six weeks for a check-up. Ask for me at the counter.”

Thalia nodded. “I will.” 

Reyna smiled. “It was good to meet you, Thalia Grace.” And with that, she was gone, out the door and down the corridor. Thalia took a deep breath, before hooking her arms over the crutches and making her way back to the waiting room to get Percy and finally go home.

“Thalia?” Leo asked, waving his hand in front of her face and Thalia blinked. “I’m sorry what?”

Percy smirked from the couch across from her. “I bet you were thinking about your doctor friend.”

Thalia blushed. “She’s no my friend. I met her once. She’s just my doctor.”

“Mhm.” Piper hummed knowingly and Thalia glared at her but Piper just giggled.

“Reyna’s so great, Reyna fixed my ankle, I can’t wait to see Reyna again.” Leo impersonated, using a ridiculously high pitched voce and Thalia smacked him over the back of his head.

“I do not sound like that” She growled before fixing the entire group with a death glare. “I should never have told any of you her name.”

“You probably shouldn’t have.” Annabeth agreed, coming into the living room she shared with Percy with a big bowl of popcorn. “But you did.”

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Never again.” She grumbled before snatching the remote out of Leo’s hand and pressing play. “Don’t we have a movie to watch?” She asked as the opening credits played and the entire group just laughed. 

“Sure Thalia.” Jason placated and they all turned their attention to the screen. Thalia was never telling them anything ever again.

The six weeks passed painfully slowly. Not because of the inconvenience her ankle had become (although that did play a part), but because she could not stop thinking about Reyna. About the way her chocolate eyes had glittered when she laughed and how her caramel skin had looked up against Thalia’s own pale pallor. Thalia had never had a thing for doctors before, never understood the obsession until one woman walked into her life and since then she hadn’t looked back. She knew her crush was useless and probably unrequited but that didn’t stop her from dreaming, and hot damn, those dreams were good.

Thalia had made an appointment with Dr Ramirez exactly six weeks after the accident. 

(As if she would wait a minute longer than she had to before seeing Reyna again.)

The first time she was there, she was unprepared; she had been dressed for a night of work, she hadn’t even been wearing her leather jacket which really, could be considered a crime. This time however, she was prepared. She was dressed pretty casually, but she knew these jeans made her ass look amazing, her eyeliner made her blue eyes pop and of course, she had donned her leather jacket. She walked into the hospital, through the sliding doors and straight up to the front desk. She only needed to use one crutch now and even that wasn’t really necessary. She signed herself in but before she could even take her seat in the familiar waiting room, her name was called.

Now that was a first.

She followed a different nurse, this one wearing pink scrubs, into an exam room, thanking her when she said the doctor would be in soon.

Thalia’s heart thundered in her chest, she had thought about seeing Reyna again for six weeks and finally the moment was here. She wiped her palms off her jeans and cursed herself for being so nervous. She swung her legs off the edge of the table, like a child just to give herself an outlet for the jittery nerves she was feeling.

“Thalia?” The door opened and he voice that had been replaying over and over in Thalia’s head for six weeks appeared. Reyna smiled at her, her hair half up, half down today and Thalia could have gazed at those soft curls tumbling over her shoulders all day.

“Hey.” She greeted, meeting those dark eyes. Reyna smiled and took a seat across from her.

“How are you getting on?” She asked, a pen poised in her hand but she hadn’t written anything yet.

“Pretty good.” Thalia said honestly. 

“Well let’s take a look then.” Reyna said, already unstrapping the ties of Thalia’s boot.

“How was your week?” Thalia asked conversationally and Reyna looked up in surprise. 

“It was… okay.” She said. “Today’s the best day so far though.”

Thalia bit her lip as she grinned, a little shyness over-taking her. She didn’t even question the different way her body reacted when she was near Reyna anymore.

“Your ankle looks good.” Reyna said, studying the pale skin. “Can you move it for me?”

Thalia did, turning her foot in a circle first clockwise, then anticlockwise.

“Good.” Reyna mumbled, following the movement. “Did that hurt at all?”

“Nope.” Thalia said, popping the ‘p’.

“Right, one last test and then you should be good to go.” Reyna said, standing up out of the way. “Can you put some weight on it for me please?”

Thalia refrained from saying she would do anything for her and instead did what she was asked, standing up straight before turning in a full circle. The fact that she did it to show off ass in those jeans, not her newly healed ankle, Reyna would never have to know.

“Fantastic.” Reyna said smiling. “I think you’re officially healed. Just make sure you get some physical therapy for that ankle, you’ll need it.”

Thalia nodded, incredibly disappointed that their time together had ended.

“Okay so, you are officially not my patient anymore.” Reyna said in a no nonsense voice. Thalia looked at her in confusion.

“Uh yeah, I’m pretty sure we’ve covered that.”

“You know,” Reyna said, setting down her clipboard. “Doctors aren’t allowed date their patients, it’s against hospital policies.”

“Yeah.” Thalia said, beginning to see where she was going with this.

“But I‘m not your doctor anymore.” Reyna continued

“No you’re not.” Thalia confirmed helpfully. “I’m totally healed.”

“In which case,” Reyna said, taking a step closer to Thalia, whose regular heartbeat had gone out the window. “I can ask you out for coffee tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Thalia breathed. “Yes, yes, yes.” Reyna beamed and Thalia took a step, further closing the gap between them. “But I think I can do you once better.” She continued, reaching out and grabbing Reyna by the lab coat, like she had dreamed of doing so many times and pulled her in close. She hesitated for a moment, their lips inches apart as they breathed in the same air. Blue met brown as Thalia checked that t was okay before Reyna tangled those gorgeous hands in Thalia’s hair.

“Oh just kiss me already.” She groaned. 

So Thalia did.

Reyna’s lips were warm against Thalia’s own and she grinned into the kiss, savouring the feel of hands in her hair as she gripped Reyna’s coat, pulling her impossibly closer.

Reyna pulled away for just a moment and smirked. “I’ve wanted to do that for six weeks.”

Thalia bit her lip. “Then shut up and kiss me again.” She dared. Reyna did.

It was true, Thalia never told her friends about any other girl she ever met. (She never had to – she was already dating the only girl for her).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fell free to leave kudos and comments! They make my day :) If anyone has any requests, please let me know! Lockdown has given me a lot of extra time! I hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Come find me on Instagram if you're so inclined at opening.my.eyes


End file.
